<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Do or Die &amp; This is Mine by SpeedyElite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333301">It's Do or Die &amp; This is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyElite/pseuds/SpeedyElite'>SpeedyElite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyElite/pseuds/SpeedyElite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Promise… promise me you’ll become a JEDI Knight. And you’ll take care of B4. Stay together. Never forget the rules.”<br/>"...I PROMISE."<br/>A Star Wars AU story. Check Author Notes for more info.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Double-Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N : Hello &amp; thank you for reading !<br/>This is a collection of drabbles that I've been writing for a Star Wars AU I've been messing around with. Based heavily on Tumblr RPs, but most of these will be before I had any interactions, so it's a lot of focus on Hiro &amp; unnamed characters. As the story progresses, you will see familiar faces &amp; also some new ones !<br/>Not sure how long this will be - I'll add to it as ideas come to me.<br/>Please leave any comments if you have them - I appreciate all feedback.<br/>Thank you very much for reading !</p><p>AGE INFORMATION : <br/>Tadashi : 16 <br/>Hiro : 6 <br/>AGE GAP : 10 years</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">“You’ll let me <b>GO </b>next time, right?”<br/>
<em>“Next </em>time. Not this time.”<br/>
“Promise?”<br/>
<em>“Heh</em>. Yeah, I <b>PROMISE</b>. Now, fix up the ship. Prep us to go. We’ll be back in a few hours - <b>THREE </b>at the most.”<br/>
“… <em>Okay</em>. <b>BE CAREFUL</b><em>.</em>”<br/>
“Always am.”<br/>
</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">For as long as he remembers, they’ve <b>TRAVELED</b>. They navigate the stars, making way from planet to planet, taking on odd jobs. Hiro has grown used to it - the constant <em>movement</em> and <b>LACK </b>of stability. The only <em>sure </em>thing in his life is his older brother, who raises him with the utmost care and <em>compassion</em>. He yearns for the day he can join his brother on a <em>bounty hunt</em>, but Tadashi keeps him from going. With his <em>genius</em>, Hiro makes himself useful by repairing their ship and works together with his brother to complete their <b>DROID</b> : <em>B4-MX</em>. He also partakes in customizing the weaponry his brother uses to make it <em>less </em>lethal - they are not <b>KILLERS</b>. Tadashi is not a <em>killer</em>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">They make promises never to harm someone who doesn’t deserve it. A list of <b>RULES </b>that they follow : <em>Hamada Rules</em>. Together, they uphold each other to their <em>sibling creed</em>. They establish rules for <b>COMBAT </b>and <em>dueling</em> - they develop their own way of living. And, as Hiro grows, so, too, does his<em> power.</em> By the time Hiro is <b>FIVE</b>, Tadashi knows he has to do <em>something</em>. The <em>Force </em>sensitivity in Hiro grows and Hiro feels more and more connected - it becomes clear that he could be <b>MORE </b>than Tadashi could hope for.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">When they float in <em>space</em>, surrounded by stars and all is <em>quiet</em>, Hiro studies. From the day he was born, or so he is told, he has been <em>different</em>. Tadashi uses their free time to try and guide him, pushing onto him lessons learned from stolen texts and legends overheard in shady places. He learns of the <em>Force </em>from word of mouth, and tries to understand with his brother’s help. He takes tests each night ( ‘ <em>guess what’s in my hand, Hiro. Close your eyes and try to <b>FEEL </b>it.’ </em>&amp; <em>‘ Try to feel the <b>FORCE </b>around you. You feel that weight ? Now lift it. Good ! Lift the crate higher ! ’ </em>). His brother is not a <em>Jedi</em> , nor does he know their teachings. He only knows what little he can gather - enough to keep Hiro’s innocent mind working toward the <em>light</em>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“One day,” Tadashi says one night, “We’ll go to <em>Coruscant</em>. We’ll see the <em>Jedi Temple</em>. That’s where they all are. <b>THEY </b>can teach us more.” <em>Us</em>. <em>We</em>. It’s always the three of them - Tadashi, <em>B4-MX</em> and himself. He doesn’t care where they go, so long as they stay <em>together</em>. Hiro foolishly thinks it will always be this way - it will always be <b>ROUTINE</b>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Until the day it isn’t.<br/>
Tadashi leaves with a partner. They promise to return in a few <b>HOURS</b>.<br/>
Hours go by. <em>More and more</em>. And then it happens.<br/>
<b>BLASTER FIRE</b>. <em>Chaos unfurling</em>. Hiro is jolted from his work at the <em>demanding </em>voice of his older brother yelling as he approaches.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“<em>Hiro !</em>”<br/>
Hiro drops down into the cargo bay, nearly toppling over as a <em>blaster </em>shot hisses by him. He ducks, worried eyes searching - <em>seeking</em>. Six years old and <b>SHAKING</b>, but never <em>afraid</em> - his brother is <em>skilled</em>. He won’t be taken down by some <b>BOUNTY</b>.<br/>
“<em>Hiro ! </em><b>SHIELDS</b>,” Tadashi shouts as he stops short of the ramp, aiming his blaster, firing at an unseen assailant.<br/>
Hiro catches sight of his brother’s battle <em>partner </em>- <b>TRUSTS </b>them together - and <em>runs </em>for the ladder, quickly climbing up. Small fist slams against the console, fingers splaying as he presses a sequence, activating <em>luminescent </em>shield around the ship. He hears the silence as a <em>stillness </em>settles and grins, running for the ladder, sliding down.<br/>
“That was close,” he calls, turning to face his approaching brother. Tadashi offers a strained smile and all seems <em>well</em>. And then it <b>HAPPENS</b>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">A single <em>blaster shot </em><b>PIERCING </b>through the relieved silence, tearing between them as easily as it singes through layers of fabric and thin armor. Tadashi sinks to his knees and Hiro sees the smoking blaster of a <em>partner </em>once <b>TRUSTED</b>. Everything gets <em>blurry </em>and he suddenly feels an <b>OVERWHELMING </b>weight. <em>Confusion </em>takes precedence as he stares, too <em>afraid </em>to move - unsure. Uncertain. <b>CONFUSED</b>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Fingers <em>tingle </em>with particles moving, air around curving digits bending. He grabs his brother’s shoulders and tries to help him, his small height doing little to support his <em>much taller </em>brother ( even on his knees, Tadashi is taller than him ). “Tadashi,” he whispers, voice shaking as he grips tighter, holding steady, staring with wide eyes.<br/>
The other <em>hunter </em>speaks, but Hiro can’t hear him. He registers nothing but the pained sounds his brother makes as he moves, <em>pleas </em>to spare his little brother, and questions of <b>WHY</b>. Blaster aims again and Hiro finds that he wiggles between the aim easier. Hand extends outward and suddenly, the tingling sensation bursts from his fingers as young voice <em>screams </em>to <b>STOP</b>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><em>Anger </em>arises within, burning- <b>CONSUMING</b>. He temporarily <em>loses </em>control of his senses - left <em>defenseless </em>to the desire to indulge <b>WRATH</b>. <em>Rage </em>grows as he <b>PUSHES </b>with everything he has. A <em>shove </em>that sends both <em>hunter </em>and forming blast <b>OUT </b>of the ship’s cargo hold and back into the <em>mud </em>quickly forming as <b>RAIN STORMS </b>hail. Hiro stands in front of his brother, <em>six years old</em>, and <b>BURNING </b>with <em>desperate anger</em>, hand rising as something <b>PULLS</b> - the blaster of the <em>enemy </em>tugs in the tight grip - a <em>tug of war </em>between them as Hiro curls his fingers tighter. <b>BLASTER </b><em>flies </em>across the distance, catching in small hand ( a hand almost too small to hold it ), weapon aiming <b>DIRECTLY </b>for the <em>hunter </em>who <b>CROSSED </b>them. Finger rests on blaster’s trigger, but a voice stops him. A <em>feeling</em>.<br/>
“<em>Don’t.”</em><br/>
A hand at his back settles him. Hand releases and <em>priorities </em>change. “Remember the <em>rules</em>, <em>Hiro</em>…” Senses return with a <em>flood </em>of overwhelming <b>PANIC</b>. He <em>remembers</em> - <b>DROPS </b>the blaster and focuses solely on the <em>now</em>. He turns, rising on toes as hands slam against the ramp controls, retracting entry way - <em>closing </em>them off. He watches as <em>Hunter </em>struggles to rise, cut off by the sealing of their <em>dock</em> - blaster fire ricocheting off the <b>SHIELD</b>. <em>Errors </em>begin to read out as heavier fire power arrives. <em>More Hunters</em>.<br/>
“<em>Hiro</em>…”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Young and <b>AFRAID</b>, he turns to his brother, hands rising to try and grab onto him. Tadashi is already rising to his feet before Hiro can protest, the boy shouting for <em>B4-MX </em>to come to their aid. The next few moments move so quickly - Hiro doesn’t take his eyes off his brother, small hand reaching over to hold against burned side, worried voice ushering concerns and reassurance.<br/>
“You’ll be okay, right,” he asks, voice barely a shaking whisper as they clamber up the ladder together, Hiro’s hands pulling at taller form. “Come on, Tadashi… come on. You can <b>DO </b>this.”<br/>
<em>Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me <b>ALONE</b>. Please…<br/>
</em>They hurry.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">He pushes his brother into the seat, moving so <em>B4-MX </em>can begin a diagnosis and treatment plan. He stares out of the large <em>window</em>, witnessing a <b>SHIP </b>arrive, <em>guns trained</em>. They won’t survive a <em>barrage </em>of attacks like this - the shields <b>WILL </b>give way.<br/>
“Hiro, the shields - how long?”<br/>
He doesn’t answer. He just <em>stares</em>, <b>AIR </b>around him bending and twisting - <em>crackling</em>. The <em>Force </em>finding new links within his <em>gravity</em>. A hand grabs his wrist and <em>shakes him</em>.<br/>
“<b><em>HIRO</em></b>. Shields. How long?”<br/>
“… U-uhm.” He turns to regard the console. “<b>SHIELDS </b>at <em>fifty percent</em>.”<br/>
“We can’t stay here,” Tadashi says, voice weakening as he tries to reach for the console. Hiro jolts, reaching out, but pauses - his brother is in too much <em>pain</em>. He watches him sag in his seat, doubling over himself as he tries to catch his breath, sweat beading along paling skin. There’s something <b>DIFFERENT </b>in his eyes when he looks up and meet - Hiro sees <em>fear</em>. He doesn’t <b>UNDERSTAND</b> - they’ll make it out. He knows they will.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“You need to get us out,” Tadashi whispers, a small <em><strike>sad</strike> </em>smile forming, “You’ve always wanted to fly.”<br/>
“I-I don’t know how,” Hiro protests, standing awkwardly beside his seat, “Tadashi, I <em>can’t</em> -” He flinches as Tadashi sternly replies, cutting across his protests like a <em>knife</em>.<br/>
“Hiro, you <b>HAVE </b>to. You <b>HAVE </b>to do this… you <em>have </em>to learn.”<br/>
Hesitation continues to grip him, even as Tadashi pulls him closer, shows him the controls and what each means - so <em>fast</em>, Hiro can barely grasp it. Tadashi grows impatient, the situation worsening as the shields begin to <b>GIVE WAY</b>, ship now suffering <em>damage</em>. Tadashi loses composure for a moment, <em>snapping </em>for Hiro to <b>TAKE ACTION</b>.<br/>
<br/>
”<em>Hiro ! </em><b>FLY</b> <em>!”  </em>He struggles with the controls, but the ship jerks forward and Hiro pushes its <em>speed </em>to its fullest capacity, heading for the sky and <b>BEYOND</b>. Tadashi’s words of encouragement are mixed with exclamations of <em>horror </em>as first flight goes <b>HORRIBLY</b>. They <em>barely </em>make it through the atmosphere before <b>SHIELDS </b>give out and they collide with <em>asteroid </em>remnants. Hiro steadies them as much as he can before he simply lets them <em>float</em>, hands shaking, tension winding. Tadashi is slumped in his seat, using the console to heavily lean - to support himself.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Tadashi apologizes as they reach the expanse of <em>space</em>, drifting through the stars with no destination. A <em>soft </em>mumble as he pulls the young boy close, hugging around him.<br/>
“You’ll … get the <b>HANG </b>of it. <em>Eventually.</em>” Hiro shakes his head<em>. </em>The <b>FEAR </b>is so heavy - he’s suffocating.<br/>
“Wh-why do <em>I </em>have to learn ? <b>YOU </b>always fly…”<br/>
He pulls away, looking up at his <em><strike>fading</strike> </em>brother. Large eyes stare. Tadashi’s meet his.<br/>
“<em>Tadashi</em>, <b>YOU </b>always fly. Th-those are the <em>rules</em>…aren’t <b>THEY</b> ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">They fall into a silent staring contest, <em>tears </em>stinging as Hiro starts to <b>READ </b>something <em>else</em> - something <b>WORSE</b>. Tadashi knows that <em>he knows</em>. The <em>Force </em>between them is <b>WANING</b> - little by little, it is slipping from Hiro’s small grasp. <em>Death </em>is biting at the flaying strands - <em>closer and closer</em>. A hand lifts and ruffles messy hair, sliding down to hold the side of genius’ head, thumb smoothing under an eye to wipe a tear before it <em>falls</em>.<br/>
“… Not anymore.”<br/>
“Don’t make me - I won’t. I <b>WON’T </b>learn. <em>You </em>have to stay with me - I can’t fly without you <em>! </em>S-So you can’t <b>GO</b>… o-or I’ll be <b>LOST</b> out here.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">A childish desperation. His brother smiles and shakes his head slowly. “No,” he says, running a hand through his hair, guiding him close to hold around him. “You won’t be lost out here.”<br/>
“I <em>won’t</em> fly.”<br/>
“Okay <em>okay</em>.” His brother pulls away and forces himself to move, <em>B4-MX</em>‘s repair on his injury nothing but a mere <em>patch </em>for too severe a <b>WOUND</b>. “One <em>last </em>time - I’ll fly.”<br/>
The anger is forgotten for the sake of <em>worry </em>and a growing <b>PAIN </b>of sadness. He is desperately trying to ignore the <em>truth</em> - the <b>OBVIOUS</b>. Rage and anger burrow deep within him, <em>festering </em>as a dark spot within. Memories associated begin to <b>DARKEN</b>, but he doesn’t think back just <em>yet</em>. He focuses on the <em>moment</em> <strike>- these <em>final </em>moments</strike>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“<em>Where</em> are we <b>GOING</b>,” Hiro asks, sinking down in his seat, <em>co-pilot </em>once again as expert moves into action, ship beginning its new journey. </span>
  <span class="small"><br/>
“Told you I’d take you to <em>Coruscant</em>… didn’t I?”<em><br/>
<strike>Skeptical</strike></em><strike>. </strike><br/>
“Just to <em>visit</em>, right?”<br/>
<strike><em>Uncertainty</em>. <em><b>FEAR</b></em>. </strike><em></em><strike>Betrayal rising. </strike><br/>
“Yeah. To <b>VISIT</b>.”<br/>
<em></em><strike><b>LIAR</b>.</strike><br/>
“Okay…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A promise is made and a brother is lost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N : This is a bit of a sloppy drabble with little context, so I shall clear something up :<br/>No, they didn't just walk into the Temple. That's not how the Force works. They managed to sneak their way in &amp; Tadashi met with someone in order to arrange the events taking place. I will be posting another drabble with these events happening, so don't worry ! <br/>As always, thank you for reading. I appreciate all of you ! </p>
<p>CONTENT WARNINGS : <br/> - INJURY <br/>- IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="small">Coruscant </span>
  </em>
  <span class="small">is <b>ASTOUNDING</b>. If the <em>circumstances </em>were different, Hiro would be <b>EAGER </b>to explore the <em>Temple </em>he stands in ( the decor, the access to texts, the sheer <b>SIZE</b> of it all ). Instead, he finds himself <b>RUNNING </b>through the entryway, <em>away </em>from the mystifying decor and out toward the <b>BUSTLING </b>city basked in midnight’s glow. Breaths come in labored as he pushes his stamina, <em>running </em>across the threshold, night air chilling his lungs as he breathes in enough to call out - <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“<em>Tadashi !”<br/></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Tadashi stops at the second level of steps and Hiro skids on worn boots, lungs <em>stinging </em>with every breath, shoulders rising and falling as he tries to find his voice. He <strike><em>knows</em></strike> <em>feels </em>it between them. The distance growing and the <b>CONNECTION </b>waning. It stretches too thin, like a band stretched too far, <em>straining </em>to hold on. Brows pinch tightly as he stares, <em>perplexity </em>written all over his young face, and a <b>DEEP </b>sorrow plastered on his brother’s. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">They were born <em>ten years </em>apart. Tadashi is only <b>SIXTEEN</b>. But, as he crouches down in front of him, settling a shaking hand on the dip of his shoulder, Hiro thinks he looks much <em>older</em>. Hiro shakes his head slowly, already <em>denying </em>words that have yet to be spoken. Both hands settle on his shoulders, holding tight as Tadashi starts, voice shaking as <em>pain </em>and <em>fatigue </em>begin to force him to submission of reality.<br/>“Hiro -”<br/>“<em>No</em>.”<br/>“<em>Listen </em>to me-”<br/>“<em>No</em> -<em>!</em> ”<br/>“ - you have to stay <b>HERE</b>.”<br/>“No, I <b>WON’T</b>. I’m going <em>with </em>you. We’re supposed to stick <em>together</em>, remember? You <em>promised !</em>” <em><br/></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Eyes meet and Hiro can see his pained expression reflected. He <em>knows</em>. Tadashi <em>knows </em>that <b>HE </b><em>knows</em>. <em>Coruscant </em>isn’t a destination meant for visiting - not this time. Adventures across the galaxy are <b>OVER</b> and the sudden realization of <em>separation </em>settles in. Hand lifts, fingers curling in the fabric of his brother’s <em>sleeve</em>, holding <b>TIGHT</b>. He shakes his head slowly, <em>tears </em>beginning to <b>STING</b> as he <em>fails </em>to hold them back. It grows <em>worse </em>when Tadashi <em>smiles</em>, a <b>SAD </b>look in his eyes as he lifts his free hand to drag rough fabric under <em>mournful </em>eyes. <br/>“Don’t cry.”<br/>“I d-don’t want you to <b>LEAVE</b> me <em>here</em> alone.”<br/>“You won’t be <b>ALONE</b>,” his brother says softly, encouraging and reassuring. He looks just beyond Hiro, toward the top of the stairs, where <em>B4-MX </em>waits loyally on treads. Hiro turns, spotting the droid, feeling <em>relief. </em>The feeling is <b>FLEETING </b>as he comprehends what it <em>means</em>. Head snaps back and he desperately grabs at holding arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“You <b>NEED </b><em>B4</em> - you’re <b>HURT</b>. He can <em>help </em>you - that’s what <em>you </em>programmed him to <b>DO</b>-”<br/>“Hiro-”<br/>“You <em>have </em>to take him with you. I-If you won’t take me, you have to take <b>HIM</b> <em>!</em> You can’t -”<br/>“<em>Hiro</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Conversation <em>stops</em>, words hanging on by a thread to quivering lips as <em>six year-old </em>tries to <b>REASON</b>. He <em>can’t</em>. He’s always been <em>smarter </em>than others his <b>AGE</b> - more <em>attuned </em>to his <em>feelings</em>. For his brother, the advantage of <em>B4-MX’s </em>help is <b>OVER</b> - the moment has been <em>missed</em>. Fingers curl tightly into worn wrists as he tries to <em>hold on</em> - to <b>KEEP </b>his brother <em>guiding </em>him. The pain is immeasurable and his chest <em>aches</em>, ribs <b>BURSTING </b>with <em>pain </em>at every beat of his <em>grieving </em>heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“<em>Calm down</em>, Hiro. It’s not like a <em>Jedi </em>to be so <b>EMOTIONAL</b>, remember?” <br/>“I don’t <em>care</em>,” Hiro says stubbornly, blinking back <em>tears </em>that fall without <b>MERCY</b>. Tadashi chuffs and shakes his head.<br/>“You’re gonna make life so hard for these guys…” Hand lifts and Hiro stares down at it. Tadashi flattens his palm, and Hiro’s meets his. Palms tap, knuckles tap, fists <em>bump</em> and fingers wiggle as they both <em>pull away</em>. Hands ruffle up raven <em>tresses</em> and there’s a moment of <b>LAUGHTER</b> - it is <em>bittersweet</em>, until it trails to <b>QUIET</b>. The silence is <em>harrowing</em>, but Hiro knows where it is leading. <em>Goodbye</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“One last thing before I <em>go</em>,” Tadashi says, finally breaking the silence, stares meeting. And, for the <em>first </em>time in a long time, Hiro sees <b>TEARS </b>in his brother’s eyes. A dooming <em>sadness </em>that threatens to <b>CONSUME</b> them both. Pale, ragged, <em>fatigued</em> - Tadashi is holding on by his last threads, struggling to keep their <em>tether </em>together. It flays so easily - each snap brings pain across <em>invisible wire</em>. He can <b>FEEL </b>it - the <em>silent </em>resignation. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">If he stays with Tadashi, he will suffer the <em>same loss</em>. And he will be <b>ALONE </b>in <em>space</em>. Unprotected. Unable to truly <em>fend </em>for himself ( though, Hiro begs to differ ). Here, at the <em>Temple</em>, Hiro can train. He can learn to become a <b>JEDI</b> and he can become more than a <em>scouring hunter</em>. <b>HERE</b>, he will be <em>safe</em>. They <em>both </em>know how this will end. It doesn’t make it any <em>less </em>painful.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Hiro swallows thickly and nods his head, signifying that he is listening, despite the fact that he wants to do anything <em>but </em>accept this. Tadashi holds his head with one hand, the other on the shoulder, crouched at <em>eye level</em> - the most <em>personal </em>of a guardian’s communication. <b>BROTHER’S </b>stance for <em>serious </em>conversation.<br/>“The <em>Force </em>chose <b>YOU </b>for a <em>reason</em>. <em>You </em>have a <b>GIFT</b> inside of you - a <em>big brain </em>and a lot of <em>power</em>. <em>Use </em>it to <b>HELP </b>people - <em>someone has to help</em> them. I know you’re <em>just </em>the person.” <br/>“…But, I can’t <em>help </em><b>YOU</b>. I couldn’t -”<br/>“<em>Hey</em>. This is <b>NOT </b>your fault. I hope, <em>one day</em>, you’ll look at it from a <b>NEW ANGLE</b>. And when you do, I hope you’ll <em>forgive me</em>.” <br/>“I’m not <em>mad </em>at you,” Hiro protests childishly. Tadashi smiles and shakes his head.<br/>“You might not be right <em>now</em>, but I <b>KNOW</b> you. You <em>will </em>be. And that’s <em>okay</em>. I’m not <em>giving up </em>on <b>YOU</b>. So don’t you <em>quit</em> now.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"> Taller leans forward and Hiro feels their <em>foreheads </em>meet, eyes closing as tears <em>stream </em>down. Hands squeeze onto Tadashi’s forearms, holding <em>tight</em>, breaths <em>hitching </em>as he tries <b>NOT </b>to <em>cry </em>so hard. <br/>“<em>Promise… promise me</em> you’ll become a <b>JEDI</b> <em>Knight</em>. And you’ll take care of <em>B4</em>. Stay <em>together</em>. Never forget the <em>rules</em>.”<br/>Silence drifts between them as Hiro’s jaw grows tight. He’s <em>angry</em> again, but it seems to be fluctuating between anger and <em>sadness</em>. He opens his eyes, vision blurry as he takes in a breath through his nose, letting it out with a shaky sigh. He nods his head slowly, lifting his gaze to meet the other’s.<br/>“… I <b>PROMISE</b>.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Arms pull him close and Hiro chokes on a <em>sobbing </em>whine trapped in his throat. He throws his arms around his brother and <em>squeezes </em>as tightly as he <b>CAN</b>. It’s a <em>silent </em>moment they share, but it’s enough to leave a <em>mark</em>. Tadashi holds many places in his <em>life</em>.<br/>His <b>HERO</b>.<br/>His <b>BEST FRIEND</b>.<br/>His <b>GUARDIAN</b>. <br/>His <b>FAMILY</b>. <br/>His <b>FATHER</b>. <em><b><br/></b></em>His<em><b> BROTHER</b></em>.<br/>Their connection is <b>WANING</b>. Hiro uses what he’s learned to send across one <em>last </em>thing before they <b>PART WAYS</b>.<br/>“<em>May the Force be with you, </em>big brother.”<br/><em> <strike>I love you</strike></em><strike>.</strike> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">And then, just like <em>that</em>, his brother is slipping out of his <b>GRASP</b>. Hiro doesn’t want to let go. He <em>holds on </em>for a moment, but his desperation battles <b>REALITY </b>and quickly loses. They cannot waste time <em>fighting</em> - that won’t be the <b>LAST </b>memory he has of his brother. Tadashi pulls away as Hiro’s clinging fingers loosen and <em>release </em>him. He watches his brother step back a few steps before it happens. A silent farewell - a hand lifting. Hiro lifts his own, shaking, legs wobbly, body threatening to collapse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Hiro watches his brother all the way until he gets into their <em>ship </em>and flies up higher and higher, eyes following until it <b>DISAPPEARS </b>from the <em>atmosphere</em> - becomes <em>one </em>of the many <b>STARS</b> in the <em>galaxy</em>. <em>B4 </em>trills beside him, finally at his side, <em>finally </em>there to provide <b>COMFORT</b>. Hiro stares at the sky, feeling their <em>tether</em> stretching farther, but growing <em>weaker</em>. He watches the skies until hands pull at his shoulders and a gentle voice urges him to <em>come inside</em> and <b>RETURN </b>to the <em>Temple</em>. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Reluctantly, he follows, <em>B4-MX </em>rolling at his side. Before crossing the <em>threshold </em>inside, he turns, regarding the sky with a <b>MOURNFUL</b>, yet <em>determined </em>stare. He <em>decides </em>that he will <b>NOT </b>disappoint his <em>brother</em>. <br/><em>I will become a Jedi that <b>HELPS </b>people. I <b>PROMISE</b>.</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>